Secret Santa
by HIKaRi-HiKKuP
Summary: Nicoise has returned to Japan, to finish a job.  She has yet to find out she'll be running into a past time boss, and whatever else the city of Ikebukuro has to offer her.


-Part 1-

_Who would have thought, that my kind of luck with this man would have led us here. Reunited you say? No. I beg to differ. He is a curse, I only ran into him here by chance. Nothing more. _

Over and over, Nicoise pondered in her head to the sound of Izaya's maniacal chuckle.

"Ahh~ Shizu-chan~ Don't cha just think this will look dashing on me~?" Izaya remarked slyly. Izaya pulled a corset piece which was covered in lace and very revealing, from the rack and held it against his body and struck a pose. Putting his hand on his head and winking at Shizuo, who has now ripped off the 'Now on Clearance' sign from the top of a clearance rack.

Izaya skipped away with a giddy smirk and twirled around the women's department. Izaya saw pair of flashy colored D sized bras and appeared in front of Shizuo with it pressed against his chest.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, how 'bout this? It really extenuates my breasts; I mean there just so big, they need recognition." Izaya smirked again, pleased with Shizuo's reaction.

"The hell it is! You're as flat as a board!" Shizuo blushed and scoffed back at Izaya with a smirk of his own. Raising his arm with the clearance sign, Shizuo swung at Izaya. Izaya swiftly twirled out of the way and let the clothes racks all fall in a domino effect. Clothes piled everywhere, a couple other civilians sprinting out of the clothing store.

"Ne, Shizu-chan that hurt. I mean they aren't that small, any man or woman would want this babies~" Izaya pretend to juggle imaginary breasts. The red haze flushed over Shizuo's cheeks again.

"Oh please! As if anyone would go for a flea bag like you!" Izaya frowned at the name calling. Shizuo charged at Izaya and BAM! Swing and a miss. More clothes were sent flying into the air.

"Oi~," Izaya said in a rather monotone voice, "don't make such a mess will ya?" Izaya smirked and floated to another section of the store, grabbing anything in sight that caught his eye. He put on an orange and blue feathery scarf, giant pink sunglasses, and a ridiculously large gardening hat. Izaya leaned against a pillar in a very seductive manor, with his right arm above his head and his left hand pulling at his lip.

Nicoise closed her eyes in pain and furrowed her eye brows. _Why… Of all places.. Of all times… Of all people!_

"Shizu-chan~ Look at me~ I'm an anorexic model~" Izaya smirked again staring at the figure that arose out from the clothes avalanche. _The hell's up with this guy? Does he seriously have a good time dressing up as a woman? _ Shizuo thought to himself, his anger raising ever the more.

"Izaya, would you kindly do me a favor and shut the fuck up?" Shizuo took another blow at Izaya. Izaya ducked and let the gardening hat fly off his head and ripped the scarf from his neck. Izaya hid on the other side of the pillar, teasing Shizuo. Smirking, Izaya motioned left, making Shizuo goes left and he motion right and making Shizuo goes right. Back and forth he did this, eventually getting by Shizuo and took out his blade cutting Shizuo's arm.

"Fuckin-" Shizuo cut himself off by swinging his arm behind him to hit the small agile figure behind him. Izaya, too caught up in his small victory, just barley dodged the protozoan's fist.

Izaya managed to get at least 3 feet away from Shizuo and stood next to the arts and crafts section that was under renovations.

"Ne! Shizuo! Let's play a game!" Izaya's crimson eyes flickered with excitement as he smirked. "Let's play a simple game of tag? Kay?" Izaya smirked inwardly.

"How about we play shut up and die?" Shizuo charged at Izaya in full rage, while Izaya spoke under him.

"And~" While Shizuo charged Izaya moved faster on his feet towards Shizuo making a fist with his hand. "Tag~ you're it~" Izaya dodged Shizuo's fist and quickly changed his own fist to his pointer finger, poking Shizuo's forehead. Izaya smirked his finest of smirks and quickly backed away from Shizuo.

Shizuo stopped and stumbled a little. Blinking feverishly, he watched Izaya disappear behind the arts and crafts section. Nicoise walked slowly to the end of her aisle to see what was going on in the action. The tall blonde still in his hunched position from going over to attack Izaya watched something go by, completely ignore Nicoise's presence. Nicoise peered out of the corner of her aisle nervous that Izaya would spot her.

_B-blonde hair… S-such a tall and beautiful sculpted body… _Nicoise thought to herself as Shizuo stood up. _Bartender outfit? No.. It can't be! H-heiwajima Shizuo? Why would he be involved with Izaya? _Nicoise gaped. _Izaya! Where's Izaya!_ Nicoise looked around franticly for Izaya. Behind her she could hear the running footsteps of someone's body. It took her off guard as she turned around.

Izaya, swiftly running past Nicoise's aisle, had dropped a basket that held inflatable balls and laughed under his breath. Nicoise watched Izaya run by; her body froze on spot to the very sight of Izaya.

When Nicoise turned back around to Shizuo, he was already gone. Nicoise ran out to look for Shizuo, he was running down the aisles with Izaya. Nicoise ran to the other side of the aisle she was in and looked for Izaya. He was nowhere to be found. She sprinted down the path that Izaya took and looked carefully down each aisle.

Two more aisles down a couple of kids ran out screaming, dropping the toy cars in their hands. Running past Nicoise, she watched the two little boys run. Nicoise knew that Izaya was there. A loud screeching noise was heard and Nicoise picked up her pace.

Izaya had turned down an aisle and bumped into two little kids who were playing. Izaya fell against the aisles shelves and glared at the little kids he ran into. The two boys scrambled to their feet and ran away. Before Izaya could get up Shizuo had already stepped on Izaya's chest to keep him from moving anywhere.

"Looks like I've got you Izaya. And now I'm going to tag you." Shizuo said rather insanely, yet angrily. Izaya had smirked that clearly showed he was worried. Shizuo pressed harder on Izaya's chest.

"Okay Shizu-chan, you got me! Now it's my turn to chase you!" Izaya said worriedly as Shizuo grabbed for part of the shelf behind him and curved it into a ball. Izaya tried to break free but Shizuo's foot kept putting on pressure. "Oi! Shizu-chan that really hurts!" Izaya closed one of his eyes ready for the impact.

"To bad Izaya. You won't be feeling a thing in a couple of seconds." Izaya went to grab for his switchblade in his pocket, come to find out that it fell out from his collision with the two kids. It was too far for him to reach. Izaya snickered and prepared for the worst. Shizuo smirked. Bringing the shelf high into the air and slashing it through the air, Izaya shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip using his hands to block Shizuo's blow.

_What…? Where's the impact…? Where's the sound of blood and cracking bones…? What the hell is that smell… It smells like… Shampoo… _Izaya thought to himself still waiting for the impact of the self.

Slowly Izaya opened his eyes, one after the other. There was a dark shadow that covered his body as he found himself leaning towards the end of the aisle. Grunts from a small girl's mouth echoed in Izaya's ears, along with Shizuo's snicker of frustration.

Izaya slowly turned his head to the front of him. He found the body of a small petite figure covering his. The hair from the figure was now in his face, which smelled purely of the cherry blossom shampoo. Izaya smirked to see that he was safe, but disappointed to not know who his savior was.

"Who the hell are you? Don't get in my fucking way kid!" Shizuo half screamed in complete anger at the figure. Shizuo put more force on the shelf not caring if it crushed the girl's body.

"N..no..! N-not.. Here!... There are… To many innocent… P-peop..le… H..here…" The girl spoke breathlessly and soft do to the fact that the pressure was about to overcome her. Immediately Izaya recognized the voice. His face shocked to once again hear her voice, but quickly changed it to a smirk. All sorts of evil things ran through his head now.

"The hell do you mean to many innocent people? There's only Izaya here now, and anyone who helps him is an enemy to me!" Shizuo put more pressure on it. The bones of the girl's body cracked, she gritted her teeth and grunted even more.

"M-Marengo.." Izaya whispered under his breath.

"Izaya! Run! Now! Get the fuck out of here, before I have to see your goddamn face!" The girl turned her head ever so slightly to Izaya, who only stared at the girl's head, her expression now very serious. The girl quickly whipped her head back to Shizuo who was putting less force than before but still staring her in the eyes angrily.

"Get out of the way girl!" Shizuo didn't change his force but the girl was becoming weaker and weaker against his strength. Her bones cracking even more to the point where one knee fell to the ground. Gritting her teeth as hard as she could, tears began to swell in her face.

At the top of her lungs she screamed, "IZAYA! GET OUT OF HERE!" Izaya quickly scrambled out from under her body and picked up his knife while walking backwards. With relief the girl foolishly let that moment get to her and the pressure Shizuo was putting on the shelf quickly consumed her. She regained her position and put just as much force as she could to keep it from completely crushing her.

The girl smiled. "I'll be fine don't worry." The girl spoke in a low husky voice, sweat beading down her face. Her arms started to swell up at the sound of cracks from her arms. Izaya's expression quickly turned to a pained face. Her bones where breaking to the point where they were about to puncture through her skin. Izaya quickly grasped his thoughts and ran from the spot.

Shizuo stared at Izaya who was escaping. The girl took advantage of that moment and lowered the shelf that blocked her from Shizuo. Shizuo stared at the girl, whose face was now completely visible to him, and was soon confronted by a loud thud and her face was straight on his. Shizuo blushed not realizing what just happened, only knowing that her face was ever so close to his.

_Who is this girl? Why did she just save Izaya? She's… Strangely beautiful…_ Shizuo thought to himself as her head went flying backwards and her eyes turned completely white. Shizuo stared at the girl's body that was now lying on the floor lifelessly and then it suddenly hit him that she bucked heads with him. Also, realizing that the shelf that was in his hands had now crushed her legs. Blood poured down the sides of the girl's body. Shizuo quickly removed the shelf and stared once again at the girl's completely visible body.

_So perfect… _ Shizuo thought to himself. He snapped his mind out of the trance he was in and saw that the girls arms were broken from the impact. The girl was in a coma. Shizuo sighed.

_Great. No one's around that knows this girl, is there? _Shizuo looked around. _Just fucking great. Now I have to baby-sit. _Shizuo stood up and picked up the girl's body in a bridal style and kept a quick and steady pace to the hospital.


End file.
